Ta! Ta! Ta!
by Velvet Angel92
Summary: Fusion avec le manga Da! Da! Da! Une jeune fille est obligée à cause du départ de sa famille de cohabiter seule avec un fils de bonze. Mais ils ne se retrouvent pas si seuls que ça...


**_Ta ! Ta ! Ta !_**

Disclamer :

Katel : Ceci est une parodie du manga Da ! da ! da ! de Mika Kawamura, peu connu mais très drôle. Seul commentaire : je ne laisse plus jamais ma soeur lire des mangas, elle a tout de suite envie d'en faire une adaptation -_-'

Lyra : même pas vrai !! Et puis, remercie-moi... T'aurais jamais pu les connaître sinon... et vive le tome 6 !!!!! et puis... le manga est assez parodique en lui-même !!! ^-^...

Note de l'auteur : M'appartienne paaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss !!! Dommage... Mais ce remix, c'est tout droit sorti de... euh... ce qui me sert d'imagination tordue, que ma soeur a aussi hérit ??? Katel : Moi ? Meuh non ! (auréole au-dessus de la tête)

Chapitre 1 : Concours de Circonstances...

_En cette période de fin de siècle... nul ne sait quels évènements extraordinaires peuvent se produire._

- QU... QUOI !

Le cri d'une adolescente résonna dans toute la maison des Darlian.

- Aux Etats-Unis ?! continua t-elle. Attendez un peu ! Vous allez déménagez aux Etats-Unis et me laisser toute seule ici ?!

Réléna, puisque c'était son nom, était une jeune fille de 15 ans aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle était debout, les mains plaquées sur la table de la cuisine, et semblait folle de rage.

- Gagné, répondit sa mère, assise à l'autre bout de la table, une tasse de café à la main et un journal dans l'autre. Il faut te faire une raison, Réléna. Ta maman adorée a été sélectionnée hier pour faire partie d'une mission spatiale...

- Kk... Vous pourriez quand même m'emmenez avec vous !

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la télévision, encore allumée.

« Mme Darlian, quel effet cela vous fait d'avoir été choisie ? »

« C'est un grand honneur. »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire quel est votre plus grand rêve en tant que spationaute ? »

« C'est de découvrir une forme de vie quelque part dans l'espace. »

- Tu vois ! continua sa mère. Ta maman est devenue une star internationale, Réléna. Tous le monde attend beaucoup de moi... Et la Nasa a également fait appel à papa, en tant que scientifique.

La mère de Réléna avait pris les mains de son mari, un peu interloqué... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la Nasa choisisse un _couple_ ?!?

- Moi, je vais devoir me consacrer entièrement à mon entraînement, je n'aurai donc pas le temps de m'occuper de toi... Je suis sûre que tu comprends, ma petite Réléna, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard implorant.

La jeune fille commençait à réaliser qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule au Japon, quand sa mère décida de l'achever :

- Et puis... je t'ai déjà trouvée une famille d'accueil où tu seras très bien !

Réléna écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais elle se demandait surtout ce que ses parents jugeaient de _très bien_.

- Hé ho, minute, objecta t-elle. Je...

- Ils s'appellent Saionji, l'interrompit sa mère. Tu verras, ils ont un très grand terrain. Et puis, leur maison surplombe toute la ville, on y a une vue splendide !

- Dites donc..., hurla t-elle. A chaque fois c'est la même chose !!! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS DECIDEZ TOUJOURS POUR MOI !?! (1)

Dehors, dans la rue déserte, Réléna se retrouvait à traîner sa lourde valise en se remémorant le « A bientôt » que lui avait lancé ses parents en montant dans l'avion.

« Et voil » se dit-elle. Elle s'était encore faite avoir par ses parents et leurs décisions arbitraires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? marmonna t-elle, la mine penaude.

Elle regarda le plan que lui avaient fait ses parents pour aller chez les Saionji et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa mère « Tu verras, ils ont un très grand terrain. Et puis, leur maison surplombe toute la ville, on y a une vue splendide ! »

- C'est peut-être pas si mal après tout... Papa et Maman seront libre de se consacrer à leur travail.

Elle s'imaginait la maison magnifique qui devait appartenir aux Saionji... Mais avant de l'atteindre, elle avait une centaine de marches à monter.

- Et moi, je vais mener la belle vie, sans me coltiner toutes les tâches ménagères... Je perds rien au change finalement.

Elle était arrivée devant la maison, ou plutôt le temple, et se mordit la lèvre... Pas d'erreur, sur le bois du portail, on pouvait distinctement lire le nom de ses locataires, mais...

« Un temple bouddhiste... Je m'suis fait rouler ». Elle posa son bagage et se mit à quatre pattes, puis se releva et traversa le portail sacré.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Pas de réponse.

- Y'a personne ?

Si, il y avait un bonze en pleine prière, visiblement, vu qu'elle ne voyait que son dos et qu'il était accroupi.

- Euh... excusez-moi...

Le bonze se retourna.

- Qui va l ? demanda-t-il.

Réléna se retrouve face à... une tête sans visage ? et pourtant, il avait distinctement parlé...

Un mot se forma dans l'esprit de l'adolescente : spectre... Elle pâlit et tomba en arrière.

- Oups ! s'exclama le bonze en enlevant son masque.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je pensais que cette petite blague détendrait l'atmosphère...

Tout en parlant, il l'avait emmenée jusqu'à une grande chambre. Il devait avoir cinquante ans, avait une barbiche blanche, des énormes lunettes sur ses yeux, ainsi qu'une main qui était en vérité une pince. Mais au fond, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, genre « papi gâteau »...

- Tiens, voici ta chambre. Tu as fais un long voyage aujourd'hui, tu dois être fatiguée prends donc ton bain pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Réléna était toujours à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, dans l'énorme baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient rendaient la pièce légèrement brumeuse, mais on y voyait quand même suffisamment clair.

- Pfuu... et ben... je suis encore tombée dans une drôle de famille...

Elle commença à sortir de l'eau, serrant sa serviette devant elle et enjamba la baignoire pour se retrouver sur le sol.

- C'est moi, annonça une voix.

« C'est qui « moi » » ?

Elle tourne la tête tandis qu'en même temps, la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, et qui avait une mine surprise...

Réléna recula légèrement, serrant sa serviette le plus possible contre elle, tout en regardant le garçon, qui ne bougeait pas, ou plus précisément ses yeux bleu acier dont certaines parties étaient cachées par des mèches brun foncé.(2)

- Ah, s'exclama le garçon.

La main de Réléna rencontra une petite bassine d'eau et elle la lui jeta à la figure.

- Un... UN SATYRE !!! (3)

Le garçon ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine, les cheveux trempés.

- Qui est-ce ?!? hurle t-il.

- Oh ! Heero ! répondit le bonze. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! J'entre dans la salle de bain et je me retrouve face à une inconnue !

- Ah ! Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre invitée ! Elle s'appelle Réléna Darlian. Elle va vivre avec nous pendant quelques temps.

De la salle de bain, la visée entendait tous.

« Qui... qui est ce garçon ? »

La scène avait duré environ 4 secondes, mais ça avait été suffisant.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Il... Il m'a vu toute nue... ».

Son coeur battait à la chamade et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

« Je... je n'arrive pas à le croire ! ».

Mais hélas, elle avait quand même dû se retrouver devant lui, lors du dîner...

La mine furieuse, ses cheveux détachés comme à l'accoutumée, elle avait décidé de baisser la tête et de mettre ses mains sous la table afin d'éviter de regarder le garçon assis de l'autre côté de la table qui avait tourné la tête de façon à ne voir ni son père, ni Réléna et qui se tenait assis d'un air désinvolte.

- Je suis désolé Réléna, commença le bonze J. Voici mon fils, Heero. Je l'éduque seul, alors il manque peut-être un peu de délicatesse...

« Rien qu'un peu... Il ne s'est même pas excus ! »

  Silence...

- Heero, tu pourrais quand même dire bonjour ! gronda son père.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire... marmonna t-il.

- Eh bien, maintenant, tu es au courant, non ?

- Y'en a marre !!! Je suis toujours le dernier averti quand il se passe quelque chose !!! Pas question que j'habite sous le même toit qu'une idiote de fille !!! hurla-t-il en se levant et en menaçant son père.

Réléna ne put s'empêcher de contester cette dernière information.

- Dis donc, toi ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiote ? T'étais bien content de la voir toute nue, l'idiote, hein ?!?

- P... pas du tout !!!

- Rassure-toi Réléna, lui dit le bonze en la prenant par les épaules. Je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... 

- Ah ouais... répliqua Heero. Et ton pèlerinage en Inde, je suppose que tu vas l'annuler, n'est-ce pas ?

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Je ne peux strictement rien faire tant que je n'ai pas reçu d'instruction du grand patriarche Ho-ward... J'aimerais tant y aller au moins une fois avant de mourir... G-san aurait dû m'appeler la semaine dernière mais j'attends toujours son coup de fil...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone choisit de sonner. Le bonze, qui était le plus près de lui, décrocha le combiné.

- All ? G-san ? Comment ? J'ai l'autorisation ?

Derrière lui, les adolescents commençaient à ouvrir les yeux de stupeur...

- Oh... parfait ! Entendu, je fais tout de suite ma valise !!!

Les deux adolescents en question plissèrent les yeux... Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça...

- Pas si vite ! intervint Heero, tenant dans sa main une bobine de ficelle tandis que Réléna prenait une louche.

- ..............

Le bonze fila, tentant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Pas si vite !!! gronda Heero en le poursuivant.

- Monsieur Saionji !!!

Il ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte du couloir, mais Heero l'avait déjà rattrapé et le tenait par une épaule.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, vieux croulant !!!

Le bonze, en désespoir de cause, se tourna vers Réléna, restée un peu en retrait.

- Réléna... c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis enfant d'aller là-bas... C'est mon plus cher désir... Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Heero ! Il est le fils d'un bonze, même si je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller, il ne te fera pas de mal !

« Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose... »

Réléna resta figée sur place.

« P... pourquoi »

- Reviens !!! Lâcheur !!!

« Pourquoi moi ? »

- Heero ! Il y a de l'argent liquide dans le coffre-fort !

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Il était 20h30 et ils finissaient de manger.

« Et maintenant ? »

Ils gardaient le silence et faisaient le moins de bruit possible.

« C'est la toute première fois que je me retrouve seule avec un garçon »

- Tu reprends un bol de soupe ? lui demanda Heero en se levant.

Réléna le regarda, surprise.

- N... non merci.

« Il m'a fait sursauter... »

- Je suis désolé... commença-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Mon père n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et quand il décide quelque chose, ça lui prend toujours comme ça.

- Mes parents sont pareils... ils décident toujours les choses arbitrairement.

- A propos... ta mère est bien la célèbre astronaute dont parlent les journaux ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- ... Bon, en tous cas, il faut faire quelque chose, cette situation ne peut plus durer, termina Heero.

Il commença à sortir de la pièce, mais se ravisa.

- Au fait, j'aimerais bien que ce genre de quiproquo embarrassant ne se reproduise pas.

- Quel quiproquo ?!? Tu as bien ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, non ?!?

- Il est déjà tard, bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant, pour de bon cette fois.

« Non mais ! Comme si c'était de ma faute ! IL M'ENERVE !!! »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Réléna n'arrivait pas à dormir.

« Demain, j'appellerai maman pour qu'elle me trouve un autre endroit. Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est aux Etats-Unis, avec le décalage horaire, je peux même l'appeler maintenant ! »

Elle se leva, remit ses vêtements, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

« Il vaut quand même mieux LE prévenir les coups de fil internationaux ne sont pas donnés... »

Elle était arrivé devant la chambre de Heero et toqua deux petits coups sur la porte.

- Dis Heero, je peux passer un coup de téléphone... demanda t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Hee...

Elle se retrouva face à un Heero à moitié nu, ses mains tenant un bout de tissu.

- Ah... fit-il

- Ky...

Dehors, une magnifique vue sur la maison, il faisait nuit noir...

- KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!

- H !!! Ca serait plutôt à moi d'hurler !!! objecta Heero, son pyjama serré contre lui.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout nu, espèce d'obséd !?! hurla-t-elle, le dos tourné à la porte.

- J'étais en train d'enfiler mon pyjama, tu permets ?!? Et puis d'abord, je t'ai pas donné la permission d'entrer !!! lâcha t-il en lui balançant l'autre partie de son pyjama sur la tête. Voilà pourquoi je REFUSE de cohabiter avec une nana ! 

Réléna releva la tête et lui renvoya le pyjama. Elle tourna les talons et cria :

- J'ai compris ! Je sais c'qu'il me reste à faire !!!

- Ah bon, et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?!? demanda Heero qui l'avait coursé.

- Partir d'ici !!!

Réléna avait ouvert la porte et mettait ses chaussures. Heero regarda l'heure : 23h...

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir seule à cette heure de la nuit, même pour toi...

Réléna le regarda avec l'air le plus furieux qu'elle pouvait avoir, des petites larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- D'accord... capitula Heero. Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais aller passer la nuit dehors.

- Ah non ! C'est moi qui m'en vais !

Réléna avait déjà pris sa valise.

- Arrête de crier ! Puisque je te dis que je te laisse seule !

- Ah ! Attends !

Elle lui avait pris le bras pour le stopper et regardait le ciel.

Sur le ciel de velours parsemé d'étoiles, on pouvait distinctement voir un halo lumineux qui descendait à toute allure dans leur direction.

Le halo les frôla, passa entre eux et continua sa course dans la maison...

- Qu... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Réléna.

- La vache ! Ce truc a foncé tout droit dans le bâtiment principal du temple ! S'il y a de la casse, je vais m'faire passer un savon !

Heero commença à courir après le « truc-qui-a-foncé-tout-droit-dans-le-bâtiment-principal-du-temple »

- Ah ! Attends-moi ! cria Réléna.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une immense pièce, plongée dans les ténèbres. Mais on entendait quand même distinctement quelque chose bouger...

- Reste derrière moi ! ordonna Heero en mettant un bras devant elle.

La chose semblait tourner.

- Aa... Ta... aa ! prononça la chose.

Heero alluma la lumière.

- Aareuuh ! Ta !

Un bébé était allongé sur un couffin... à l'intérieur d'un OVNI...

- Euh... Tu peux me dire ce que tu vois ? questionna Heero.

- Ben... ça ressemble à un bébé à bord d'un OVNI...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

L'OVNI de forme semi-sphérique s'ouvrit en deux. Le bébé en profita pour s'envoler dans les airs...

- Abouu ! Ah ! Ta !

Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, et avait sur lui un pendentif représentant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un animal.

Le bébé se rapprocha d'eux.

- Ah... Il... flotte... commença Heero.

- ... dans les airs... termina Réléna.

- Ahhhhhh !

Le bambin s'avança vers Heero et lui tira la joue.

- Aïe !!!

Puis, il alla vers Réléna et tira ses cheveux.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête ! Ne me tire pas les cheveux !!

Le bébé s'arrêta aussitôt et la regarda. Puis il sourit en levant un doigt.

- Aa ! Kyiiaaaaa !!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce marmot ? demanda Heero.

Le marmot en question tourna la tête et s'intéressa aux objets du temple en touchant par-ci par-là.

- H ! On ne va pas par l !

- Attends ! réfléchit Réléna. Je crois... qu'il a faim, tout simplement !

- Il n'y a que du lait dans le frigo... dit Heero, une fois dans la cuisine. Prends une paille dans le tiroir juste derrière toi.

Réléna prit la brique de lait et y introduisit la paille.

- On pourrait essayer de lui donner des chips ! proposa Heero.

- Comment pourrait-il les manger alors qu'il n'a pas encore fait ses dents ?!?

- Juste pour voir !

- N'importe quoi !

- Si ça se trouve, les extra-terrestres aiment ça... 

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers le bébé. Il avait déjà commencé de boire, tout seul.

- Oh ! Il boit à la paille, s'émerveilla Réléna.

- Dis, ta mère, elle travaille bien à la Nasa, non ? Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider ?

- Très juste. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander.

Elle contourna la table pour aller chercher le téléphone, mais le bébé attrapa un de ses vêtements qui était à sa portée.

- Ah bwa ! ah !

- Mais !!! il se cramponne à ma jupe ! Lâche-moi... !

- OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! fit le chérubin qui ne semblait pas de cet avis... 

Réléna arrêta de bouger, et le marmot cessa de hurler.

- Bon... intervint Heero. Puisqu'il a l'air de vouloir rester avec toi, garde-le pendant que je vais au poste de police...

Il commença à partir, mais le bébé ne l'entendait toujours pas de cette façon...

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

- Hung... il a du coffre... balbutia Réléna.

-  OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero et Réléna se rapprochèrent de lui, le bébé arrêta sa jérémiade.

- Areuh !

- Apparemment, il veut que l'on reste tous les deux avec lui... et puis il ne me lâche pas, observa Réléna.

Il regardèrent le bébé qui, lui, était tout sourire.

- Bon... Il n'a pas l'air dangereux... continua Réléna.

- On va le garder avec nous cette nuit... et puis, après tout, on a pas vraiment le choix...

Réléna ouvrit lentement les yeux, et s'aperçut que son visage n'était qu'à dix centimètres de celui d'Heero.

Elle recula violemment la tête, rouge pivoine.

C'est vrai, cette nuit, ils avaient dormi sur le même matelas, le bébé entre eux, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle crise.

Ils étaient si mignons, tous les deux comme ça, dans leur paisible sommeil...

La jeune fille sentait son coeur battre à la chamade.

- Pfaaaaa !!! J'ai bien dormi ! fit Heero en s'étirant.

- Bon... alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

Le bambin les regardait. Il souriait toujours et volait autour d'eux.

- Areuh !

Il attrapa un morceau de la veste d'Heero et un du pull de Réléna, en se plaçant exactement entre eux.

- Ma... man... Pa... ppaa !!!

- Maman ?

- Papa ?

Le bébé rit aux éclats.

- H !!! Attends un peu toi !!!

(1) Tenchi : Heu... alors voyons... ce sont tes parents, tu es mineure, ils ont tous les droits sur toi, prennent toutes les décisions concernant ton éducation sans te laisser voix au chapitre... ça suffit ou je continue ?

(2) Tenchi : Kawai !!! / Velvet angel : J'te l'fais pas dire !!!

(3) Bunny : Heero ? Satyre ? Ca s'appelle une antithèse ça... / Katel : Je confirme, ce sont deux termes radicalement opposés. Ou alors... il cache bien son jeu ^^

Bunny : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!

Ca devrait être interdit de faire un truc comme ça. Tu respectes tout à fait l'idée du manga...

Heero : Hn... chuis pas sûr.

Bunny : Baka.

Heero : Tu vois ? Les rôles sont inversés !!!! 

Velvet angel : Ahhh bon ? J'avais pas l'impression, pourtant... -_-, M'enfin... Me suis bien marrée quand même !! mwaaaaahaaaahaaaaah !!!!


End file.
